


Moments of sincerity

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x2 back to the futureKathryn and tommy talk about brook after he passed away
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Moments of sincerity

“The last thing he said to me ...I can’t even say the words now”Kathryn admitted to Tommy 

“Losing a parent nothing can fix that”Tommy replies 

“One minute my dad is alive next minute he’s not”Kathryn said 

Kathryn remembered the way she cried out in agony daddy over and over again 

Kathryns cries of horror and pain still haunted her as she laid side by side with her father’s lifeless body 

“I know things haven’t always been the best between us but I’m here for you”Tommy told his ex wife 

“You may have been a goddamn awful husband but you have your moments of sincerity”Kathryn tells him


End file.
